Electronic devices such as a mobile terminal evolve to provide wireless communication between users. As a technology makes progress, a mobile terminal provides lots of additional characteristics as well as simple telephone communication. For example, a mobile terminal can perform an alarm, a short messaging service, a multimedia messaging service, an e-mail, games, remote control of short distance communication, an image capture function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function providing audio and video contents, a scheduling function, a storing and authenticating function of receiving at least one card type external device to assist the above-described various functions.
A function of a portable electronic device is diversified, but a device which is advantageous in portability has higher competitiveness. For example, among portable electronic devices having the same function, a device having a slimmer and lightweight profile is preferred. Therefore, portable electronic device manufacturers make an effort in order to develop a device having a slimmer and lightweight profile compared to other products while having the same or superior function.
As a part of this trend, an electronic device has external devices selectively or essentially applied to the inside and these external devices are miniaturized gradually and an interface that may read these external devices is also miniaturized.
For example, for these external devices, a memory card that can extend a storage space of an electronic device, a Subscriber Identification Module card called a so-called ‘SIM card’ detachably installed so that a plurality of other authenticated users may use one electronic device, and the like are used. These external devices are generally configured in a card type so that it can be easily applied to a slim electronic device and it may minimize a detachment/attachment space. These external devices are mounted in a socket installed inside the electronic device via a slit disposed in a proper place of the device and recognized so that they are usable.
Therefore, for slimness of an electronic device, an installation structure of a socket for receiving an external device needs to be improved.